Cher  Sirius
by La Chaumiere Aux Coquillages
Summary: Traduction & One Shot. Sirius, fraîchement évadé d'Azkaban, reçoit une lettre qu'il s'était écrite à lui même, il y a seize ans.


**Bonjour!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce One-Shot autant que je l'ai aimé moi-même.**

**Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit, mais Summer's Winter, une irlandaise de 16 balais, qui l'a créé à partir de la saga Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient, donc. Mais en tant que traductrice, j'ai dû procéder à de menus changements puisque ce qui fait le charme de l'anglais a aussi quelques inconvénients. Si vous n'étiez pas satisfait(e) d'une tournure de phrase, signalez le moi, je verrais en fonction de votre proposition si je change le texte ou pas.**

**Je conseille aux plus à l'aise d'entre vous d'aller directement lire l'histoire à sa source, en anglais.**

**Quant aux autres, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, je les transmettrai à l'auteure.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Sirius Black sursauta lquand le hibou se posa à coté de lui. L'oiseau lui tendit la patte pour qu'il puisse en détacher la lettre qui s'y trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils en observant le rouleau de papier dans ses mains tandis que l'oiseau reprenait son envol. Le parchemin, vieux et délavé, ne portait aucune indication quant à sa provenance et ça ne faisait pas un mois qu'il était hors d'Azkaban. Qui avait bien pu lui écrire?

Soupirant face à sa méfiance, il l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Wow, c'est bizarre. Et débile. Bizarre et débile._

_ Je parie que tu viens de recevoir cette lettre et que tu te demandes ce que ça veut dire (si ça peut te consoler, je me le demande aussi en ce moment). Evidemment, tu sais qui te l'envoies, tu n'es pas un crétin, mais je suis sur que tu n'arrives pas à te rappeler pourquoi tu viens de recevoir une lettre de toi-même, à 16 ans. Laisse moi t'éclairer._

_ Tu te rappelles du Professeur Gray? Elle nous enseignait l'Etude des Moldus, hein? Eh bien, c'est elle, l'enquiquineuse, qui me fait écrire cette lettre. Il paraît que c'est commun, pour les Moldus, de s'écrire des lettres à soi-même pour plus tard, alors elle nous demande de le faire. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train _f_aire ce qu'elle me demande? Si je ne le fais pas, elle m'enverra un mois en colle avec Slughorn, et on sait tout les deux que passer dix minutes à écrire une lettre, c'est toujours mieux que de passer dix minutes avec lui. _

_Tu te rappelles maintenant? Normalement, tu devrais recevoir la lettre dans 16 ou 17 ans. Ne me demande pas comment, c'est tout ce qu'on m'a dit._

_ Bon... Je suis supposé tout te dire de ma vie maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais savoir que tu ne sais pas encore? Avoir seize ans, ca craint. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de mettre le bordel dans ma vie et ne s'en était pas encore lassé. J'ai quitté la maison cet été en me sentant comme un moins que rien. Je ne voulais pas vraiment partir parce que, même si je les déteste, c'est ma maison, mon foyer. J'ai vécu là bas toute ma vie. Et il y a Regulus. Seul Merlin sait ce qu'il vont lui faire maintenant que je ne suis plus là. Mais que avais-je le choix? Je ne les supportais plus! Je suis différent d'eux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler!_

_ Ne te méprend pas si je te dis que, d'une certaine façon, j'aurais voulu être leur enfant prodige, leur favori. J'aime mes amis et je crois que ce que je fais est juste, mais il y a toujours une partie de moi qui désire qu'ils m'aiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. En fait, si, je sais. Les Potter ont été très gentils avec moi, en me traitant comme leur second fils. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils sont les parents de Prongs, pas les miens. Ils m'ont fait réaliser ce qui m'a toujours manqué: une vraie famille. Qui m'aime. Tout le monde semble en avoir une: James a ses parents, Peter a sa mère et les parents de Remus ont toujours essayé de faire de leur mieux pour lui._

_Qu'est ce que j'ai, moi? Rien._

_ Je suis content d'être de retour à Poudlard. Ici, on ne se soucie pas de mon sang et je peux ne pas penser à ma famille aussi longtemps que je veux. De toute façon, j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes auxquelles penser._

_ Bref, assez parlé de ma vie triste et merdique. Comment c'est, mon futur? Est-ce qu'on est mariés? Avons-nous des enfants? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher. Tu as quoi... trente-trois ans? Tu vas sur tes trente-quatre? Dépêches toi de nous trouver une femme. Prongs et moi, on a fait un pari: il dit que je ne serais jamais marié, je dis que si. Cet imbécile continue de penser qu'il se mariera avec Lily un jour. Si jamais il le fait, rappelles moi de m'avada kedavriser. Il ne nous laissera jamais vivre en paix tout en sachant qu'il avait raison. On est toujours ami, lui et moi, hein? Dans le futur? Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans lui ou sans les Maraudeurs_

_ Allez, j'ai déjà passé trop de temps sur cette lettre, ca doit porter sur les nerfs de mon moi du futur. Ce qui est bizarre quand on y pense. Je dois aller faire quelque chose, maintenant. Elle s'appelle Marlène et elle m'attend dans le passage derrière le miroir du quatrième étage._

_Je pense que je te verrais dans le futur mon pote. _

_Sirius Black._

_11 Septembre 1976_

Sirius se laissa glisser contre le mur, fixant le morceau de parchemin dans ses mains. Il avait oublié cette lettre et ce que c'était d'avoir seize ans. Que se serait-il répondu si il avait dû? _Ta vie est passé de merdique à horrible. On t'a volé douze ans de ta vie pour un crime que tu n'a pas commis, tes meilleurs amis sont morts et tout le monde pense que tu es fou. Tu n'as plus d'âme désormais, plus de raison de vivre sinon la vengeance. Qu'est ce que tu dirais, mon pote, si je te disais que ta vie ne s'améliorera jamais?_

**Merci de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review!**


End file.
